According to German Patent No. 195 18 813 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,111), on the basis of a torque setpoint supplied under active engine drag torque control, a setpoint governing the air supply to an internal combustion and an alteration of the ignition angle setting of the internal combustion engine is effected in such a way that the torque of the internal combustion engine takes on the specified setpoint value. In this design approach, air alteration and ignition angle alteration take place in parallel to one another under active engine drag torque control. Because the action on the ignition angle affects the torque more quickly than the action via the air supply, which is associated with longer lag times, substantial changes in the ignition angle result, by which the instantaneous differences between torque and setpoint are compensated. This is undesirable in some applications, for example with a view to control comfort and control quality.